Steroline: Un nuevo comienzo
by DelenaForever26
Summary: Este one-shot ocurre después de la quinta temporada. Damon ha resucitado y Elena le ha vuelto con él. Stefan se encuentra con un mundo de nuevos sentimientos al lado de Caroline quien le ha devuelto la sonrisa. Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Steroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Me remuevo bajo las sábanas estirando primero las piernas y después la espalda y los brazos. Abro los ojos lentamente, los párpados me pesan una barbaridad y noto como si la habitación diera vueltas a mí alrededor, eso me pasa por haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, aun así estoy contento. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ilumina mi rostro, aquella expresión de vacío y de dolor se ha borrado de mi cara, se ha ido y estoy seguro de que esta vez para siempre.

La luz entra a raudales por la ventana abierta de par en par, si no llevara mi querido anillo ya me habría consumido y convertido en un simple montón de cenizas, juraría que incluso puedo sentir el calor sobre mi eternamente gélida piel. Me recuesto contra el cabecero de la cama y la miro sonriendo como un completo idiota.

A veces los caminos cambian de sentido, el futuro se distorsiona y la decisión correcta se convierte en la equivocada. El universo dijo que Elena y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y ser felices, en ocasiones la balanza se desequilibra, de forma que un lado permanece arriba y otro abajo, pero antes o después la balanza vuelve a estar equilibrada aunque el equilibrio ya no sea el mismo.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, porque nada se puede comparar a cómo me siento ahora, nunca había sentido una felicidad tan plena, tan completa. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comprendo que mi felicidad junto a Elena era una felicidad predecible, rutinaria y demasiado segura, ella me ha hecho sentir muchas cosas sin embargo nunca me hizo sentir vivo.

También entiendo por qué Elena eligió a Damon y siendo sincero me alegro de que lo hiciera, porque sé que es lo que la hará verdaderamente feliz, tanto como a mí despertar por primera vez junto a Caroline.

Recuerdo una frase que escuché en una canción, creo que era de John Lennon: "la vida es lo que te va sucediendo mientras tu te empeñas en hacer otros planes". Y tiene toda la razón, yo planeaba mi futuro con Elena y vivir una vida humana junto a ella, de repente Damon llegó destruyendo todo lo que yo construí con ella. Él cambió su mundo, sus reglas, sus valores y finalmente la cambió a ella. No entendía su forma de quererse, Elena era capaz de odiarle con toda su alma y mi hermano siempre la escogía a ella como su prioridad por encima de todos los demás aunque solía herirla con sus decisiones. "¿Por qué te duelen las decisiones de una persona que te es totalmente indiferente?" esa pregunta retumbaba en mi mente minuto a minuto.

Dejar atrás nuevamente mi etapa de destripador me hizo más duro, empecé a martirizarme y a romperme cada vez más por dentro. Entonces apareció ella sin ser llamada, era la única persona que trataba de arreglarme mientras yo me destruía de todas las maneras posibles. Al final me ganó la partida y gracias a ella me convencí de que merece la pena sonreír aunque esa sonrisa pese mucho más de lo que nadie pueda imaginarse, me enseñó a reír nuevamente y sin darme cuenta ella se convirtió en esa sonrisa.

Toda mi vida he sido muy clásico y he creído en el amor de los cuentos aquel que dura para siempre, en el que un príncipe y una princesa se enamoran y al día siguiente se casan, son felices, comen perdices y tienen una vida de ensueño. Pero todo eso es una ilusión, una mentira, es falso. Ese tipo de amor existe y no dura mucho tiempo, porque al final acaba siendo monótono y pasa a ser rutina.

He aprendido bastante últimamente. Tengo casi doscientos años y nunca me había imaginado que las cosas pudieran morir para un vampiro. El amor perece y los sentimientos también lo hacen, solo el amor verdadero es inmortal y mirando a Caroline dormir plácidamente sé que este es ese tipo de amor, el que no acabará nunca. Elena fue una página de mi libro al igual que Katherine, una página que ya ni siquiera leo, porque ahora mi libro lleva un nuevo nombre, Caroline.

Su melena rubia y despeinada se extiende sobre la almohada, el sol hace brillar sus rizos dorados y rebeldes, enredo mi mano en uno de ellos y juego con él. Acaricio su precioso rostro de porcelana, sus facciones suaves y delicadas, sus brazos finos y sus frágiles manos similares a las de una princesa, su escultural y bien definido cuerpo. Beso su pequeña frente y ella al fin comienza a despertar, primero gruñe y bosteza, luego abre un ojo y le vuelve a cerrar y se ríe, reímos los dos juntos mientras nos abrazamos y ella acaricia mi pecho desnudo.

-Esta es la mejor forma de empezar el día- susurra Caroline sentándose entre mis piernas- nunca me había sentido así- confiesa apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro- es como sí el resto del mundo no existiera, como si solo estuviéramos tu y yo.

-Estamos solo tú y yo- reafirmo con voz segura- a partir de ahora y para siempre- siento como mi corazón se acelera con esa palabra, ella me mira y sé que la está ocurriendo lo mismo que a mi e irremediablemente crecen mis ganas de abrazarla, de besarla y de no soltarla jamás.

-Para siempre Stefan- repite ella agarrando mi mano con fuerza como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que está pasando es real- además literalmente- me besa y ya no soy capaz de pensar en nada más.

Nuestras pieles chocan, se rozan y es como si una bomba atómica cayera dentro del mar y atravesara mi pecho. La electricidad se mueve por mis venas controlando mis impulsos y emociones. La agarro por detrás del cuello poniéndola a mi nivel y la besó con fuerza, de forma salvaje como nunca antes había besado a una persona.

Siento como su cuerpo se estremece y el mío también lo hace, me muerde la nariz y después la mejilla y sonríe. Me aferro aún más fuerte a ella como si temiera que se esfumara con el amanecer. Estrecho la palma de su mano entre la mía y despacio, sin prisa nos fundimos en un único ser. Ella gime y jadea, dice algo entrecortadamente pero no lo entiendo, pronuncia mi nombre entre susurros y empieza a temblar.

Clavo mis colmillos en su cuello y su sangre caliente baja por mi garganta. Ella inca sus uñas en mi espalda y me hace sangrar, después muerde mi hombro. Los dos nos dejamos caer sobre la cama manchando las sábanas con nuestra sangre. Pongo una mano en su pecho para notar el latido de su corazón que choca contra sus costillas, con semejante fuerza que parece que las va a atravesar.

Se levanta sonriendo y, con cierta lástima, yo también lo hago. Me lanza un pantalón y una blusa arrugada y lo atrapo al vuelo. Intenta abrocharse su sujetador de encaje una y otra vez pero no lo consigue, parece que lo hace para provocarme, me acerco a ella y abrocho el cierre.

-Gracias- la abrazo por la espalda agarrando un tirante del sujetador- me has salvado la vida- ahora se ríe mientras se libera de la prisión que forman mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura- Stefan tengo que ir a ver a Elena- protesta escapando hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

-Te dejo marchar- digo con desaprobación y enfado- pero solo porque es Elena- levanto el dedo índice en señal de amenaza- y porque le prometí a Damon que saldríamos juntos a cazar- hace unas semanas habíamos mantenido una larga charla sobre Elena y Caroline.

_Me senté en los escalones de la entrada con los ojos perdidos en el firmamento y un vaso de Bourbon, una costumbre que adopté de Damon, en la mano izquierda. Sonreía como un estúpido pensando en la tarde que había pasado con Caroline. Habíamos ido al cine y después a bailar a un bar de carretera como solía hacer yo cuando aún era humano. Dejé a mi novia en el parque donde Bonnie la estaba esperando y volví andando a casa._

_De repente escuché una risita proveniente del salón, enseguida comprendí lo que ocurría, Damon y Elena en el gran sofá junto a la chimenea. Decidí entrar y hacerme notar para que supieran que estaba allí escuchándolo todo._

_-¡Chicos!- entré tapándome los ojos porque me imaginaba lo peor- antes de que sigáis con lo vuestro deberíais saber que estoy aquí- avisé conteniendo la risa por la situación en la que me encontraba._

_-Hermano- grito Damon con voz agitada- se suponía que no volverías hasta dentro de una hora- pude escuchar a Elena susurrar algo nerviosa y pensé que se estaba vistiendo._

_-La película terminó antes de lo previsto- una mano tocó mi hombro y me destapé los ojos para ver a una Elena cubierta por una camiseta de Damon y unos pantalones demasiado cortos, y a un Damon con el torso desnudo y el cinturón a medio abrochar- llevé a Caroline con Bonnie y volví a casa, creía que ya habríais terminado con vuestra tarde-noche loca._

_-Si Stefan solo estábamos descansando un rato- se excusó Elena sonrojada de pies a cabeza._

_-Pues tenéis una forma un tanto movida de descansar- Damon y yo estallamos en carcajadas y Elena al final se rió también._

_-Bueno yo me voy a duchar- se escabulló ella dirigiéndose a las escaleras pero mi hermano la agarró del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo._

_-Espérame despierta- le susurró al oído aunque no tenía mucho sentido porque yo podía escuchar cada palabra que salía de sus labios- aún no he terminado contigo princesa- Elena se rió y le besó mientras yo carraspeaba incómodo, se separaron y ella se fue._

_-¿Damon eres consciente de que existen más cosas a parte del sexo?- me tiré en el sofá y él me miró arqueando las cejas._

_-¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?- dijo con intención- no será porque a Caroline le ha gustado mucho la película._

_-Yo tampoco entiendo porque no se me borra esta sonrisa de imbécil de la cara- le quité la botella de Bourbon de las manos y bebí un trago largo, hasta casi terminar de vaciarla._

_-Era de Elena, se va a enfadar contigo era suya- señala la botella vacía- y en cuanto a lo de la sonrisa- alude a mi felicidad repentina- es que estás loco por Caroline y te has enamorado- lo dijo muy serio como si supiera de que hablaba y entonces pensé en él y Elena, por supuesto que lo sabía._

_-Fue lo que te pasó a ti con Elena ¿no?- se sentó a mi lado y abrió la boca para decir algo pero le hice un gesto para que se callara- Caroline es diferente... es... me hace sentir bien, fuerte y vivo, como nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir, jamás pensé que me enamoraría de ella cuando llegué a Mystic Falls esa era para mí una posibilidad remota, ella fue la única capaz de salvarme y borro a Elena para siempre. Ahora la miro y veo en ella a una amiga, a la novia de mi hermano, es extraño. También entiendo por qué has actuado así durante todo este tiempo. Vosotros os queréis de una forma increíble aunque también os podéis herir como nadie y es por eso por lo que no podéis estar separados. Lo comprendo porque me he dado cuenta de que quiero de la misma forma a Caroline._

_-Stefan- Damon empezó a hablar con la mirada puesta en un punto inexistente en medio de la nada- has cambiado pero sigues hablando demasiado- bromeó pero yo sabía que mis palabras le habían calado en ese oscuro corazón que rara vez se abría- cuando yo empecé a querer a Elena pensaba que era malo para ella, que no la merecía y tú sí, por eso me alejé de ella, y acabé enloqueciendo al estar lejos de ella. Lo mejor era que ella me odiara y convertí en ese monstruo que todos veíais en mí, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando tú te entregaste a Klaus para salvarme. Nos fuimos acercando más, yo la protegía y me sentí rechazado una y otra vez, pero no podía evitar volver. Cuando se convirtió en vampiro y rompió contigo me sentí tremendamente culpable y quise alejarla de nuevo pero ella no lo permitió. Después pasó toda la tontería del vínculo, ella me escogió a mí, pasó el verano y luego Katherine, y ahora que he vuelto de entre los muertos no me quiero separar de Elena nunca más._

_-¡Quién lo iba a decir!- exclamé sonriendo por lo extraño de la situación- tu y yo sincerándonos, supongo que en el fondo no somos tan malos hermanos._

_-Bueno después de siglo y medio de luchar por chicas ya era hora de que hiciéramos las paces- dijo aludiendo al humor como siempre cuando hablaba de algo serio- me alegro de que a Caroline y a ti os vaya bien juntos._

_-Y yo de que a Elena y a ti os vaya- no encontré palabras para describir su alocada relación._

_-Gracias hermano- me palmeó la espalda- gracias a ti la conocí._

_-No hay de que- le pegué una colleja en broma- me alegro de haber hecho de cupido por primera vez en mi vida._

_-Si me disculpas- -Damon empezó a subir las escaleras- me están esperando en la ducha._

_Nuestra risa retumbó por toda la casa. Él se fue arriba con Elena y yo me quedé tumbado en el sofá, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido Caroline me envió un mensaje._

_"Espérame en el grill, en cuanto deje a Bonnie con Jeremy iré a por ti, y discutiremos un par de cositas sobre nosotros. P.D: No me falles o te vas a perder una interesante e inolvidable discusión."_

-Anda date prisa- susurro mientras coloco un mechón de pelo tras su oreja- o Elena se va a volver loca de tanto esperarte.

-Elena tendrá que esperar un rato más- dice Caroline mientras se abalanza ansiosa sobre mí.

Ella cae encima de mí en la cama y mis manos se agarran a su cintura. Sus labios aplastan los míos y su lengua juega con la mía, sonríe mientras rompe mi camiseta y desabrocha mi cinturón. La quito la blusa evitando romperla porque sé que es su favorita y me pongo encima de ella con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: ha merecido la pena convertirme en vampiro, luchar por Katherine y vagar por el mundo durante siglo y medio, volver a Mystic Falls, conocer a Elena y enamorarme, que ella eligiera a Damon y yo sufriera por ello. No me arrepiento de nada, porque todo lo que he vivido y todo lo que he sufrido me ha llevado hasta este momento y merece la pena ver a Caroline besar mi cuello mientras siento como una burbuja de felicidad se hincha en mi pecho y estalla y soy feliz como no lo he sido nunca.


End file.
